Unexpected
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: People say the best kind of love was one that happened at the most unexpected time, in the most unexpected way, with the most unexpected person. But what if you did expect it? After completely changing her cold personality in her first year Noa sets out to expierience all kinds of things while in high school. And falling in love happened to be one of them. DaichixOC Daichi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED  
1 – _a change_**

* * *

It was raining that day, making everything including her, wet and cold. It was loud because of the thunder and the air smelled of heavy rain and spring.

It was unpleasant.

Yet he still smiled like there was no rain, no loud thunder, no gloomy younger sister to dampen his mood.

"NOA!"

Turquoise eyes traveled upwards before widening. There was a flash of red and white before a blinding pain in her head when the ball landed its mark, successfully knocking her to the ground. The sound of footsteps jerked her back to consciousness and she lifted her head from the ground, her long wavy brown hair covering her vision.

"Noa!" Hands grabbed her and turned her over making her hair fall away from her face. She blinked up at her older brother in shock and confusion as he stared down at her concerned. "Noa, are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I'M S-SORRY!"

Noa's eyes turned to her left side, searching out the voice among the many boys who surrounded her. It was that 1st year. The one she hadn't had a conversation with despite coming to Karasuno's practices every day for half the school year.

Her brother, who still cradled her in her lap turned to the black haired boy and smiled softly. "Daichi, it's fine."

'Daichi's' eyes widened and he bowed once more. "I'm sorry captain! I didn't mean to hit your younger sister, I wasn't paying attention!"

Noa stared at the brown eyed boy from a moment longer, finally realizing that this boy had gone to her school last year. He was a third year who some of the girls had a crush on. She hadn't realized he went to Karasuno for high school.

"It's fine, Daichi." Nakano said once more, his blue eyes softening towards the nervous first year causing him to blink in surprise at his sincerity. "Right, Noa?"

Nao nodded blankly and pushed herself away from her big brother but she returned her attention back to Daichi when he continued to stare at her. "What." It came out like a demand, not a question.

Daichi jumped. "OH! Uhm… you just look familiar—"

"I have been to these practices every day for half the year and you've already forgotten who I am?" She asked blankly. "You'd think _you_ were the one hit over the head with a volleyball." She mumbled causing the other boys to snicker quietly.

Nakano frowned. "Noa, that's not what he meant." He flicked her forehead causing her to glare at him. "And don't speak to your superior's like that."

Noa scoffed. "He's not superior." She snapped instantly. "His receives suck, I could do better and I'm still in middle school. _And_ I don't play sports."

Daichi's face went red with embarrassment and the light haired boy with a mole under his eye patted his back in a reassuring way, but the black haired boy narrowed his eyes at Noa slightly, his fists clenching. "YOU—"

"You're acting like those girls from manga."

More snickers.

Daichi's eye twitched and the light haired boy moved away nervously when Daichi pointed at her firmly, no longer appearing embarrassed. "Stop being so brutally honest and sit at the side like a good spectator!"

There were a couple of "OOHHS" but Noa didn't seem fazed, her face remained the same besides the amused quirk of her eye brow.

"I would have been a good spectator, however you couldn't receive properly and the ball hit me." She pushed herself to stand. "I received the ball better with my face than you did with your hands."

Nakano made this choking sound before grabbing Noa's ear. "HAH?" He looked extremely annoyed. "Quit makin' fun of my players you little twerp—OW!"

Noa had managed to tangle her fingers in her older brother's hair and started to pull roughly. The others watched blankly as the two siblings continued to fight, kicking and scratching each other until they were both rolling on the floor in a mess.

Daichi blinked. "C-Captain…"

.

.

.

The year after that went smoothly, besides the occasional fight between Daichi and Noa, the two went their separate ways. Noa stopped coming to practices eventually because her brother had to step down and study since it was his last year in high school, and Daichi worked on his receives intensely, quickly becoming better than most of the 2nd years.

And then Nakano graduated and after naming a new team captain, Daichi's role model left Karasuno for good.

It was a Monday when someone came rushing into his class yelling about a fight between a first year girl and a second year one. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Daichi and Sugawara made their way outside to see it.

Daichi's eyes widened.

Noa.

She was pushed against the wall, wiping the blood from her lip after receiving a harsh slap from the second year. The brown haired girl stared at the blood for a brief moment before returning her eyes back to the senpai.

Noa didn't hesitate to kick the second year girl in the stomach harshly, sending her stumbling backwards.

The cheers continued when the two girls continued to fight and Daichi caught a few words from the older girl and he eventually pieced together that it was over a boy. Strange, Noa didn't seem to be like the type to fight over a boy.

Finally, the fight came to an end with Noa on the ground with her hand to her temple. And when she looked up at the second year girl for one last moment, she couldn't dodge the incoming fist to her face. When it hit, Noa was sent flying back towards the ground but this time, she never stood back up.

_"I want you guy's to watch out for my imouto while I'm gone."_

Daichi suddenly felt sick to his stomach. _Nakano-senpai, I'm sorry_. Hearing Sugawara exclaim his name when he ran forward, Daichi continued to make his way towards Noa. Why didn't he intervene earlier? Nakano had asked him and the others to watch out for her when she entered high school and yet he just stood by and watched her get beat up.

"Noa!" He knelt beside her and carefully turned her over as he pulled her into his lap slightly. His hand went to her cheek. "Noa, are you okay?"

A hand slammed on his shoulder causing him to jump. A girl with boy short hair stood over him staring down at Noa worriedly. "You have to take her to the infirmary!" She exclaimed causing Daichi to nod.

He hooked his arms underneath her legs and waist before pulling her to his chest, her long hair hanging as he quickly made his way to the infirmary with the short haired girl behind him the whole time.

"Nakano…"

Daichi tensed before he glanced down at Noa slightly, a pain expression on his face slightly. "No… it's Daichi."

"I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't be." Daichi said glancing down at her once more only to blink in surprise when he found she was still unconscious. "Ah." He hesitated in saying something but the girl behind him pushed him forward.

"Hurry, get her in!"

"R-Right!" Daichi let the girl slid open the door and he walked in quickly catching the nurse's attention as he placed her down on the bed gently. After explaining to the nurse what happened the two students were asked to leave while she checked on the bruises on her stomach.

Leaning against the wall, Daichi let out a long breath as he closed his eyes. He was awful. Looking down at his hands Daichi froze, they were shaking. "Why…?" He blinked for a moment as he stared at his shaking hands.

"Do you know her?"

Jumping, Daichi turned to the girl who helped him. "AH! Sorry, I didn't get to thank you." Daichi bowed slightly. "I'm Sawamura Daichi."

"I know." The girl smiled. "I'm Michimiya Yui."

"Oh." Daichi said lamely before remembering her previous question. "Uhm, yes. I do know her. She's the younger sister of our previous captain—OH I'm on the volleyball team."

Yui just smiled.

.

.

.

"Noa."

Noa turned her attention away from the blue sky outside towards the door where a black haired boy stood with a brown eyed girl behind him.

"Daichi." She greeted blankly.

Daichi laughed lightly and sat down at the stool beside the bed she was laying on. "How are you?"

Noa was silent for a moment. "Fine." She answered not bothering to introduce herself to Yui who stood awkwardly at the door behind Daichi. "Why are you here?" She asked after another moment of silence.

"I'm the one who helped you."

"You didn't help me." She spat bitterly, catching the two second years off guard. When she turned her head back to them, Daichi didn't miss the wetness in her eyes. "So get out of here." She snapped angrily.

Daichi stared at her before closing his eyes and lowering his head as he stood from the stool. "You never change, do you?" He walked towards the door, following Yui. His steps slowed when he heard sobbing.

She was crying.

"Are you alright?" He heard the nurse's worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts…"

Daichi swallowed nervously, now fully stopped.

"Where does it hurt?" The nurse asked quickly.

"Here."

After a moment of hesitation, Daichi turned his head to glance back at Noa and his stomach dropped when she showed the nurse where she was hurt.

Her heart.

.

.

.

_ "You can't always be like this, eventually it will not only hurt the people around you, but you'll get hurt as well."_

_ "I just hope, so so badly, Noa, that you truly do understand how important bonds are. Because the way you are now, you won't be able to have those in the future."_

_ "Promise me, you won't be like this in high school. Don't be alone."_

_ "You never change, do you?"_

"Natsuya Noa."

Noa jumped and glanced upwards at the sensei who hovered over her desk with an annoyed expression on his face. "You've been suspended from my class for two weeks and you've missed a lot, I don't think you could afford to space out."

Noa's eyes narrowed and the sensei seemed to mentally prepare himself for her usual brutally honest comment about his appearance or his teaching style. Her mouth opened and—

_"You never change, do you?"_

—And she froze when Daichi's words rang through her head. Looking at her sensei's face as he waited for her insult and her classmate's excited expressions as they waited for something to laugh at, Noa realized that Daichi was right.

She never changed at all.

Even when she promised her brother she would try.

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted the bonds her brother talked about. She wanted friends. She wanted to change.

So she would.

Silently, Noa stood from her seat causing her sensei and the classmates to stare at her in confusion. "I'm sorry."

Her sensei blinked in shock and her classmates recoiled in surprise. "_HAAH_?"

Noa bowed. "I'm sorry. About everything." She repeated with her eyes closed.

And for what seemed like after an eternity, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTED  
2 –_ kind_  
**

* * *

She had been suspended a week before Autumn vacation, meaning she only missed one week of classes so she didn't have a lot to catch up on. But with the start of the second semester came October, which meant Undokai.

"Who's running the relay?"

"Definitely _not_ Kawakami-kun! He sucks at running!"

"I'm right here, ya know?!"

Noa paused in her writing as her class discussed who would run or participate in which events that would be held this year, the teacher had said that everyone had to participate in their class. Despite copying down the notes for the last class she missed, Noa listened in on everyone's conversations while the sensei stood at the front, waiting to write down who would be running in the relay.

Her fingers twitched. Should she? Ever since her apology to the sensei and her classmates two days ago she had started acting different, no longer being disrespectful to the sensei and seeming more approachable to her classmates. Although there were some suspicions she was just mocking them, some people still kept their distance.

If she ran in the relay perhaps it would show them—no. She sucked at any kinds of sports. She kept silent and continued to write wanting to quickly finish.

Fifteen minutes later, she finished with a cramped hand and quickly passed back the notes to the person she borrowed them from and turned her attention to the bored. The relay and most of the running games had been decided, meaning she wouldn't get an easy one.

"Oh, yes." The sensei suddenly seemed excited. "I forgot to tell you, but the schools musical band has lost their lead singer, she lost her voice at a concert over the break so they need a new one. They have auditions for people who want to replace her for their performance at the Undokai. So if you get that lead than you won't have to participate, you could just cheer."

Instantly there were excited whispers that went around the classroom, besides the schools great baseball team, the school's musical band was also well known so getting to be the lead singer even for a day, was a great opportunity.

Noa nervously bit her lip.

.

.

.

"Natsuya-san?"

Noa jerked awake in her seat, startled. She looked up and found herself staring at three girls who were standing by her desk with their lunches held in their hands. That looked at each other, looking hesitant before the one at the front smiled nervously.

"Would you like to sit with us? We're going outside for lunch today."

"AH." Noa blinked, surprised.

The girl's face went red. "Y-You don't have to! We just thought that since you seem more kind that we'd invite—"

Still a little surprised, Noa couldn't help the relieved smile that crept onto her face. "Sure."

.

.

.

"Sorry, Suga. I just—"

"It's fine, it's fine." Sugawara laughed lightly, waving his hand in the air as he and Daichi made their way to the benches outside to meet with Asahi and the other teammates on the volleyball team.

"DAICHI-SAN!" Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed at the same team as the two third years approached their usual table. "… and Suga-san."

Sugawara sweat dropped, flashing them a strained smile. "Hey, guys."

Just as Daichi and Sugawara sat down and started a conversation, girlish laughs caught their attention. Turning their heads, the volleyball team found themselves staring at the lunch table not that far from them.

Long brown hair.

Daichi's eyes widened.

Noa!

She was sitting with three other girls while they all threw little pieces of meat and rice at each other from across the table, each of them laughing when they landed hits.

Daichi and Sugawara blinked. No way was that the Noa they knew. She would never sit with someone voluntarily, or let them throw food at her, or laugh. But she was. She was sitting with them. She was throwing food around. She was _laughing_.

Daichi could not believe his eyes.

"Natsuya-san!"

Noa let out another laugh when rice was thrown in her hair before grabbing a handful of her own food and throwing it back, making the other girl laugh loudly when the sauce splattered on her face.

Her hair was pulled out of her face, one side tucked behind her ear, no longer making her face seem so gloomy. Or maybe it wasn't the hair. Perhaps it was her smile that made her face seem light and her eyes happier.

The volleyball boys continued to watch in shock as Noa acted like a normal human being, that was until the principle himself came rushing out.

"YOU GIRLS!"

The ground instantly stopped what they were doing as the principle stormed over to them. The balding man took one look at Noa and stopped in his tracks, hesitating. Making up his mind, he continued to stomp towards them.

"What is going on here? Who is responsible?!" He demanded.

The girls glanced at each other nervously before Noa raised her hand. "Sorry, sir. It was me."

The principle blinked in shock as he stared at Noa. "Y-You're apologizing?" He asked in disbelief.

Noa nodded.

"U-Uhm…" The principle blinked before his confidence returned. "ALRIGHT THEN—"

It was only for a brief moment, but she let her eyes stray from the principle and towards Daichi's table, catching him off guard when their eyes met.

Perhaps he'd imagined it, the small tilt in her lips before her eyes flickered back to the principle before she lowering herself to the ground at his request, folding her legs underneath her as she sat seiza style in front of the man not looking in the slightest embarrassed as she apologized.

When the principle left, looking pleased the girls behind Noa instantly swarmed around her to help her up, however the brown haired girl only laughed lightly as she let them pull her upwards, dusting her off.

Her cheeks were red making her light skin seem a little more paler and creamy and had it not been for her reputation, her light hearted laughs and bright eyes would attract the attention of males as they walked past.

Suddenly, Daichi realized he didn't mind that he boys kept at a distance from the girl. It just made Nakano-senpai's request easier for the second year boy.

Yes, because with them keeping their distance, he could protect her.


End file.
